Worlds
by eien yurai
Summary: Harry and Draco both feel lonely. This common bond might lead to the thing called 'friendship'. A very odd fic. *chap 3 is up*
1. In the Shade

There's something special about couples. The way they smile at each other, blush over each other, and moon over each other. Like the world can't even touch them. Because they have their own little hidden world in which they and no one else reside. They rap each other in their warm embrace. Smile and coo to the other. Touching. Constant touching. Caress. Like the other is their anchor and without that touch they would be lost spiraling into infinite. That infinite in which all others reside. Lost and alone amid countless others. Searching. Searching for that anchor.   
  
Draco Malfoy resides in that infinite.   
  
The couple he's watching beneath the wild oak tree gently bring their lips together, place their arms around each other. He cannot tell where one ends and the other begins. A lover's embrace beneath the wild oak.   
  
Draco's the first to admit to himself he's jealous. Not because of the desire to be with either of the couple, but because he wants that embrace. To exist within a magical little world. To be lost in another.   
  
The boy's red hair entwines in the girls brown. She slowly breaks the kiss and dances away. Green eyes meet blue and the girl laughs. Like a silver bell. And suddenly, the girl is beautiful. Because she's happy. Because she's smiling. Because the boy looks adoringly open her. And because soon, she will rush into his arms again, and her heart will beat faster, and he will kiss her hand, and she will nibble gently upon his ear, and because Draco has not had that.   
  
Draco is leaning against the stones of Hogwarts. In the shade of the North Tower. Almost like he is hiding.   
  
Hiding from the world perhaps?   
  
Or maybe only his father?  
  
He slowly averts his attention from the couple. Strangely, it gives him pain to watch. That twinge inside. That desire. Is that loneliness? Draco slowly slips to the ground, his back still resting against the cold stones, sitting on the damp grass, his feet before him.   
  
Draco is not the only one watching the couple. There is also another boy. He stands in the field, among the tall grass and the scattered daisies in the sunshine. The wind moves his black robe around him and slowly rustles in his black hair. The wind moves in such a way that for a second, a scar can be seen underneath his hair upon his forehead.   
  
Harry's the first to admit, he's jealous.   
  
He should be happy for his friends. They're happy together. And he is happy for them.   
  
But he's also sorry for himself. His best friend can't spend as much time with him as he once did. His other best friend can't spend as much time with him as she once did.   
  
And when they're all together it feels different. Like they have this world of their own. Some world where he doesn't belong.   
  
And he feels lost. Alone in a field of daisies. Unnoticed. Unwelcome. Unwanted.   
  
But he is noticed. Harry is noticed by the boy in the shadows with the silver hair.   
  
The silvered haired one in the shadows watches the black haired one in the sunshine.   
  
And, unbeknownst to Harry, Draco stands up, and moves towards him, into the field.   
  
  
  
  
@--%---------  
Hey. What did you think? I wanted to try and write a story that involves relationships between boys instead of the couples I usually do. I even tried using a different type of writing to help me with the transition. I don't know if it came off well, or just plain weird. Please review and tell me what you think. Chances are, I'm going to write the next chapter regardless. It would make me feel good if you reviewed, though. 


	2. In the Field

Disclaimer:   
I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Plus, I'm not making money off of them. So there. You can't sue me.   
  
  
  
  
Harry, hearing the noise of rustling grass, looks behind him to see Draco crossing the field towards him. The silver haired boy looks out of place in the sunlight because his skin is so pale. Like white marble.   
  
Oh, great. Just what he needed. A few of Draco's insults to get the day under way. Harry really doesn't need this. He turns away.   
  
But to his surprise, Draco says nothing, and simply stands beside him. They don't even look at each other. They stand there facing the couple in the distance for quite awhile.   
  
The wind gently caresses the two boys, and softly lifts up the petals of some daisy to swirl around them. Just to Harry's left, on the side opposite of Draco, the field abruptly ends in a cliff. Underneath, the shores of lake lap loudly against the rocks. The local birds ride the thermals created by the cliff, crying something of the sound like seagulls.   
  
The couple slowly walks away from under the oak tree, hand in hand. Making their way towards the dark castle, which seems out of place on the sunny landscape, they disappear from view.   
  
Draco still hasn't said anything, and Harry wonders what he wants.   
  
Draco's mind is in an uproar. He can't think of anything to say.   
  
He doesn't really know why he came over hear in the first place. Only that Harry was alone, he was alone, and logic told him that being next to anybody, even someone you dislike, was better than being alone.   
  
But standing next to someone in a weird silence comes awfully close.   
  
In an attempt to get his mind in gear, Draco bends down and picks a daisy. Its white petals are bent and in disarray. He rubs his fingers together, causing the flower to spin. The force of the spin proves too much for the petals, and they break away, carried away by the wind. Mother always liked white flowers...  
  
"Lovely day, isn't it?" He says, not looking directly at Harry.   
  
Harry blinks. That has to be the nicest thing Draco Malfoy has ever said to him. Draco usually possesses a drawling voice with a ripping edge that has the ability to totally mangle the object of his insults' ego. But now, he voice is quite soft, somewhat nervous, like one harsh word would blow him away.   
  
This must be some sort of a plot.   
  
"Look, Draco, if you want something, just come and say it. The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave."   
  
Draco starts and drops what's left of the broken flower. "But I... I didn't mean... you see..." he stutters. "I just felt... you know, you seemed..."   
  
This is the first time Harry has ever seen Draco stutter. It proves a very odd experience. Draco can't even look him in the face.   
  
The bell rings, tearing through the minds of both students, reminding where they are. Harry's next class is Spell Casting in Weird Places in the high eastern tower. He has to hurry to get there in time.   
  
Without even thinking he begins to run towards the castle, trampling grass and daises in his way. For a second he stops, and looks back at the silver haired boy. Was that an attempt at conversation? A token of friendship?   
  
But doesn't Draco hate him?   
  
Memories flow through his mind. All those insults, thrown at him, Ron, and Hermione. Teasing him about his dead parents. About anything at all that would provoke a reaction.   
  
Harry turns away and runs toward his next class, without looking back.   
  
Draco stands alone, in a field of daises.   
  
  
  
  
@---%------------  
Okay, you know Draco's first attempt at friendship is going to go horribly wrong. Considering how much of an ass he's been to Harry, you can't blame the guy for being unfriendly. I've always seen Draco as a somewhat fragile and sensitive boy, so getting rebuked by Harry a second time would break him. I do promise, however, the next chapter will start a rather progressing relationship between the two. Please review? 


	3. In the Classroom

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. And I'm not making any money off of J. K. Rowling's creations. Come to think of it, isn't this really a total waste of time?  
OH! And this is the gangs' 6th year at Hogwarts, and the current whereabouts of Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, including Snape, are unknown.   
  
  
  
@---%--------------------  
  
Draco stands there in a whorl of daisies while Harry, quite literally, runs away from him. He watches the figure in black dash towards the large oak doors. Probably up to Spell Casting in Weird Places class.   
  
Draco stands there for quite awhile.   
  
Fine. That's bloody fine. That's bloody FUCKIN' fine! If he wants to be alone, let him! He can stand there next time in this goddamn field as long as he pleases ALONE. Stupid jerk! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid...  
  
Suddenly Draco realizes he isn't calling Harry stupid, but himself. Why would Harry want to talk to him in the first place? He's in Slytherin while Harry's in Gryffindor, sworn enemies remember? Draco's supposed to be his rival. But would it ever occur to Harry that he actually hated being the fuckin' bad guy all the time? 'Course not. Harry was satisfied with being the bloody hero all the time. 'Course, he didn't look too satisfied a while ago. Why was he alone, any ways? Why wasn't he with-?  
  
Oh crap, he had class!   
  
In a flurry of robs Draco rushes up to his next class, Evolution of Magic, in the upper dungeon area.   
  
When he finally gets there ("Late! Five points from Slytherin!"), he carefully avoids sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, his lackeys, and instead makes his way to the back of the class. He ignores the lecture and is the only kid in class not to be awed when the teacher depicts the grisly misspelled animagi before the spell was censored.   
  
He is too busy thinking. Mostly it is of how much he hates Potter and what he would love to do to him. But he's yet to be distracted...  
  
"Draco..." a seductive voice says in his ear. The immediate sensation of the warm, wet, breath against his ear makes him feel drowsy and content. Dreamlike.   
  
He knows from the scent of breath, the rustle of hair, and the voice who it is. He met her last year. She's his age but she missed her first four years of Hogwarts due to a mysterious illness. She immediately focused upon him. Maybe because she felt he was a kindred spirit. She loves to be petted and hates it when she isn't given attention. Incredibly intelligent, beautiful, and graceful, she has absolutely everything most boys his age want. But she doesn't want any of them. She wants him.   
  
He turns to look at her. Her intense violet eyes seem to shimmer in the dim light of classroom. Her lips are inches away from his mouth. Her long blonde hair, just slightly wavy, brushes against his cheek. Beyond the red lips, hidden by her pink tongue, is the reason everyone fears her.   
  
Fangs.   
  
Rose is part vampire.   
  
Just how much vampire, Draco doesn't know. He's never asked. He knows Rose is alone. She isn't accepted because of the blood that she drinks instead of food. Cow blood. Not human blood. But it's still blood.   
  
For a very long time, Rose has been Draco's respite from the outside world.   
  
He opens his arm to her, and she moves close to him, resting her head against his chest, her fragile body in his lap. She's incredibly warm. He isn't worried about the teacher getting mad at them. He even worried about being noticed. Rose has a hypnotic effect on people. Something only she knows the full extent of.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" she breaths. Her voice his deep and soft. Like a rose petal.   
  
"Potter."   
  
He can feel her smile, baring her fangs. "Want me to eat him for you?"   
  
"No," he says, and sighs.   
  
"Meet me by the wild oak tonight."   
  
She's offered this midnight meeting to him many times. He's always refused. Never meet a vampire at night. Especially one who says she loves you. Even more so if you're attracted to her.   
  
"No."   
  
She frowns. "Then at least let me do something for you."   
  
He thinks. "Kiss me."   
  
Her lips are soft and hard at the same time. But her mouth is cold. Her tongue is strong and alive, gently pulling his into deeper into her. She presses harder against him. He can't breath, and yet he can't seem to stop. Ah God, make it stop...  
  
He pulls away to catch his breath and sees out of the corner of his eye her smile. It's quite scary.   
  
"Come on. Class is over. Lover."   
  
The last word sends chills down to his spine. He exits the classroom, and Crabbe and Goyle materializes at his side. Rose creeps away at the site of them and is lost into the shadows.   
  
His next class is Spell Casting in Weird Places, up in one of the high towers. The stairs are killers, incredibly steep and small.   
  
Draco's thoughts turn to Potter. He wonders if Harry's ever even kissed a girl. Draco has many many times. Draco's also gone further than kissing, but that's his and hers' secret. Christ, has Harry ever even felt anything for a girl? Well, he was always around Hermione, but now she's with-  
  
And Draco trips.   
  
Flat on his face. Books clattering down. Papers fly through the air. Bruises are felt on his legs.   
  
Laughter from the Hufflepuff class coming down the stairs. Cheeks burn red. Fuckin' perfect, Draco.   
  
He sees shoes in from of him. Rather crummy tennis shoes. He doesn't look up. He doesn't want to see who it is.   
  
He looks up.   
  
Harry Potter.   
  
It's always Harry Potter.   
  
  
At this moment Harry's at a conundrum. Here's his enemy, completely prostrated before him. He should feel glee, and a part of him does. But everybody's laughing. Including the redhead at his side.   
  
Harry knows what it's like to be laughed at.   
  
So he holds his hand out to Draco.   
  
  
  
  
@---%---------   
Yes, well, I'm listening to very odd music right now and that's my excuse. I needed Rose there because Draco needs someone to talk to. Crabbe and Goyle simply wouldn't do. Plus, Draco's a rich pretty boy, think he isn't without women? More than half the fan girls I know would love to open their arms to him. And yes, a friendship is going to be building. Plus, with Rose running around, things are going to be quite sexy, so the rating might go up to R in later chapters. Review please! 


End file.
